My Nindo Way
by TheTrueMuffinKing
Summary: As Naruto is out training, he's attacked by two sound ninjas. Oneshot.


**MY NINDO WAY**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything in this fic.

---

Wind swirled around the village as a certain blond boy walked towards a close by forest. His deep cerulian eyes scanned the area for enemies, but after seeing that there were none, he headed on forward. "I can't wait! I finally get my first A-Ranked mission!" The boy said happily. Since the fourth hokage died, the ninjas in the village had to pick up the slack. This was why most of the genin were getting harder missions that junin were supposed to do.

After learning that they had a mission to do, the boy had ran off immediately to train. Currently he was trying to increase the Rasengan's power, but so far he didn't have any luck. Little did he know, to sound ninja nearby were watching him. Each had silver hair and a gauntlet of some kind. "How could the master picture this kid as a threat? A little chihauha could put up a better fight!" One of the ninjas complained to his companion.

The second ninja laughed. "I know. The shinigami just loves to absorb brats like him. They're so weak and meaty!"

"Yum."

"...Are you a cannibal or something?"

"...I only ate someone once!"

"...I'm so getting another partner."

The two ninja leaped away into the forest after the kid without anotehr word. They each felt like ripping the kid apart. It was going to be so fun...or so they thought.

Deeper in the Forest

The blond boy from earlier walked through the trees looking for his missing shuriken. It was about time to go to the village and start his mission. As he gave up and turned to leave, a silver kunai landed at his feet. It immediately exploded and sent the boy flying back into the ground. As this happened, one of the sound ninja landed in front of him.

"Naruto Uzamaki...you're executioner has arrived!" He said bringing his gauntlet back. "Demon Howl!" The ninja yelled swinging his arm at the blond. Naruto managed to barely dodge the attack, but the aftershock sent him flying back. Before he could get up, another kunai landed next to him and blew up. Again and again he was thrown further back into the woods.

Finally, Naruto managed to get up and leapt back from another kunai. As the battle went on, the ninja laughed. "W-what're you laughing at?" Naruto asked worried. There was no way to get near the sound ninja without getting sent flying back. He was now about in the middle of the forest and definately to far to send a distress signal to the village.

"These gauntlets not only increase our sound attacks, but they also disperse any sounds that we want...perfect for sneaking up on someone..." He said usend the demon howl to send Naruto back into a tree. The tree suddenly poofed into another sound ninja with a gauntlet preparing to slice him in half.

The gauntlet ripped through his chest and sent blood spraying down upon the ninjas. "I was expecting more of a challenge from someone like you. Too bad that Orochimaru wasn't here to see this. Guess he is too busy trying to recruit Sauske Uchiha."

Naruto spat up some more blood. "What...do you want with Sauske?" He asked trying to stay conscious.

The first ninja spoke up. "Nothing much...just for Orochimaru to take his body." The ninja answered as the boy was thrown onto the ground carelessly. "We might as well get back to Orochimaru since this boy is as good as dead. The two chuckled before an ominous scent reached their noses.

"What is that power?" The second ninja asked turning to see Naruto standing up.

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki, the next Hokage, and I never go back on my word. That's my nindo, my ninja way! I promised myself I would beat Sauske, and with you and Orochimaru in my way, I can't do that!" Naruto said summoning another clone. Each used a Rasengan as the sound ninja stood awestruck at the demon child.

Seconds later both of the sound ninja were sent flying away dead. After a few more minutes, Naruto collapsed from exhaustion as his clone disappeared. His name was Naruto Uzamaki, and he wasn't about to be beaten so easily.

FIN


End file.
